Components of electrical devices which operate at elevated temperatures may need to be bonded with one another. For example, power semiconductor devices, such as those fabricated from silicon carbide, may be designed to operate at very high operating temperatures (e.g., greater than 250° C.). Such power semiconductor devices may be bonded to a cooling device, such as heat sink or a liquid cooling assembly. The cooling device removes heat from the power semiconductor to ensure that it operates at a temperature that is below its maximum operating temperature. The bonding layer that bonds the power semiconductor device to the cooling device must be able to withstand the high operating temperatures of the power semiconductor device. However, conventional bonding techniques may be difficult and/or costly, and may not have sufficient bond strength over thermal cycling. For example, prolonged heating times for bonding and the use of wetting agents on the substrates may by be required according to conventional boning techniques.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods for bonding two substrates to one another.